Warrior Cats: Going to Camp
by Darkblaze of Shadeclan
Summary: (Human Warrior Cats story AU!) The warrior cats are human and are going to camp every summer they all go to hang out and have fun. When in camp they find out that there sharing the camp with a group who lost there camp to a fire, what will happen? Find out in the book of course! (OCs included)


**Chapter 1**

The four leaders of Camp Warrior talked with each in the meeting hall as the camp members piled in.

"Welcome back everyone!" Firestar, leader of the Thunder cabins called as everyone cheered. They quieted down after Blackstar, leader of the Shadow cabins shushed them to silence.

"Before we separate into our groups we have an important announcement to make" Leopardstar, leader of the River cabins said as she turned to Onestar, leader of the Wind cabins he nodded and stepped forward.

"This year we will be having to share the lake and part of our activity spaces, a camp has lost there camp ground to a fire and until it is re built and grown back in they will be joining us, any questions?" He asked gazing around the crowd as murmurs went around.

"Ok then, everyone go get settled into there cabins and come back to the gathering and activity place to talk and play amongst each other!" Called Firestar as everyone broke up and ran outthe doors...

* * *

Jayfeather sighed and managed to find the door nod to the medic cabin and open it, being greeted by Leafpool, the Thunder cabins official medic.

"Hello Jayfeather, I'll help you get settled in a minute after I finish organizing, he nodded and walked deeper into the cabin and put his stuff/suitcase on his bed and sat down waiting for Leafpool as her footsteps approached. Yes he was blind, he wanted to participate in the activities and prove to everyone he could be useful but sadly he excepted the fate of being a medic with his caring and nice mentor Leafpool, his brother and sister Lionblaze and Hollyleaf accepted his decisions and encouraged him but yet he felt useless as ever. Leafpool noticed Jayfeather looking down and hugged the younger boy.

"I know it was a hard to give up the life of a camp warrior... But you've helped your campmates so much over the last few summers" Leafpool said softly as Jayfeather hugged back and nodded, he was one to argue and be sarcastic but he was tiered and done for the day after Breezepelt had the nerve to slap him and in return Lionblaze punched him in the stomach. What a great brother he was lucky to have.

* * *

Lionblaze rubbed his knuckles and sighed as he continued to unpack his belongings, his cabinmate, Bumblestripe looked at him.

"Breezepelt?"

Lionblaze nodded.

"What did he do this time?"

"He slapped Jayfeather"

"Remind me to kick his shins"

They both broke into laughter as there other cabinmate,Toadstep, walked in smiling a bit.

"What did I miss?" He asked jumping on the closet bed to the door.

"Oh just planning on how to get revenge on Breezepelt, you know the usual" Lionblaze replied as Toadstep laughed.

"Were going revenge on Breezepelt? Count me in!" Toadstep smiled as Foxleap, there other cabinmate, burst in.

"I heard were going to get revenge on Breezepelt! Count me in as a fourth!" They all laughed, but quickly quieted down once Brambleclaw, there Cabin Host, walked in.

"Everything alright?" He asked in the doorway as they all nodded, he looked at them with suspicion in his eyes before saying ok and closing the door.

"Now that was close" Lionblaze said slowly as Foxleap and Toadstep nodded in agreement, Bumblestripe spoke up.

"Agreed"

* * *

Hollyleaf laid on her bed that was in the back of the cabin, she liked to stay away from the others but at times she would participate and do the activities of a warrior, she laid on her back thinking about her brothers and her friends. Hollyleaf didn't have much friends growing up as she always loved underground tunnels and would run into them to explore. She smiled as she thought about the times she went threw with her brothers as a child Hollyleaf slowly fell asleep listening to the exciting screems and nature...

"Hollyleaf!" Someone shook her awake as her green eyes opened and she yawned covering her mouth.

"Yeah?" She asked tiredly as the multiple girls laughed. Oh please no...

"Please don't tell me..." She started.

"No no no! We didn't i promise, we aren't that evil!" Hollyleaf rubbed her eyes and sat up. Dovewing and Ivypool were looking at Hollyleaf smiling as Cinderheart helped her to her feet.

"How was your nap?" Asked Dovewing as Hollyleaf shook her head in a matter to wake up.

"It was great" Hollyleaf replied

"Well good because we're getting ready to go to the gathering place, want to come?" Asked Cinderheart as Hollyleaf shrugged, it would be nice to visit her brothers.

"Sure, let me get my hair fixed"

"Ok we'll meet you outside!" Her three cabinmates walked out the door as Hollyleaf combed her black hair and made it into a nice simple braid that went down to her shoulders and she pushed it in front of her and walked out ready to go to the gathering.


End file.
